Kue Coklat
by ungu-petite
Summary: Kazuha bikin kue coklat buat heiji tp kemanisan. Apa reaksi heiji?


Standard disclaimer applied…

**Kue Coklat  
****Bag. Pertama**

Ting…. Suara timer oven itu berbunyi.

Penuh perasaan berdebar, Kazuha membuka perlahan pintu oven dan mengeluarkan kue coklat didalamnya. Perasaan bahagia menyelinap di hati, _untung kuenya nggak bantet lagi_. Ia lalu meletakkan kue itu diatas meja dapur, kemudian diambilnya sebatang tusuk gigi. "Ujian pertama," ucapnya pelan sambil menusukan tusukan gigi itu ke dalam kue. _Semoga dalamnya juga matang_. Ia lalu perlahan menarik keluar tusukan gigi itu dan mengamati dengan seksama permukaannya. Sebuah senyum lantas mengembang di wajah Kazuha menunjukkan bahwa ujian pertamanya sukses. _Akhirnya berhasil juga aku membuat kue ini_.

Sekarang untuk ujian terakhir yaitu rasa. Kazuha mengambil pisau kue namun pada detik terakhir sebelum pisau itu menyentuh kue, ia membatalkan niatnya. _Biar Heiji yang mencicipi_, pikirnya. Lagipula alasan utama ia bersusah payah membuat kue ini memang untuk Heiji jadi seharusnya dia yang menjadi penilainya. Diletakkannya kembali pisau kue itu. Setelah membereskan dapur dan memasukan kue itu ke sebuah tempat yang cocok, Kazuha setengah berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil telefon rumahnya. Ia lalu mulai menekan sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hafal benar karena seringnya ia telefon.

"Yo, Kazuha _what's up_?"

"Heiji, kamu lagi dimana?"

"Di apartemen, kenapa?"

"Hmmmm aku kesana yah?"

"Kesini? Mau ngapain?"

"Ada deh! Ya udah aku mau kesana sekarang. Kamu jangan kemana-mana yah! _Bye_!"

Ia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Heiji lagi.

**oOo**

Sambil berganti baju dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi, Kazuha mengingat kembali suatu kejadian yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk membuat kue itu. Yah beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia dan Heiji pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya Ran dan Conan, ups maksudnya Shinichi. Ran membuat sebuah perayaan kecil kembalinya Shinichi ke Tokyo, hmmm atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke badannya yang asli. Tidak banyak memang yang diundang, hanya beberapa teman dekat yang akhirnya tahu mengenai kisah perubahan Conan menjadi Shinichi.

Kembali lagi ke masalah kue, saat itu Ran membuat sebuah kue coklat yang ternyata sangat disukai Heiji. Orang tidak tahu malu itu bahkan hampir saja memindahkan seluruh kue ke dalam perutnya. _Dasar rakus_, kenang Kazuha sambil tersenyum mengingat saat itu. Malamnya, tanpa buang waktu, Kazuha meminta resep kue itu ke Ran dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Ran memberikannya. Sayangnya baru sekitar sebulan setelah perayaan itu, Kazuha punya waktu untuk membuatnya. Itupun sebenarnya setelah mengalami beberapa kali kegagalan. Harus diakui, ia memang tidak pandai memasak, tapi dia percaya pada pepatah '_when there is a will, there is a way_'. Maka meskipun telah mengalami beberapa kali kegagalan seperti kuenya bantet, tengahnya tidak terlalu matang bahkan hangus hingga ia harus memakan sendiri kue coklat pahit yang seharusnya berasa manis selama beberapa minggu, ia tidak berputus asa. Hingga akhirnya sekarang. Ia yakin kuenya ini sukses. _Semoga…_

Kazuha mematut diri ke kaca untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas dan lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil kue, sebelum akhirnya bergegas berangkat menuju apartemen Heiji.

**oOo**

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Heiji begitu ia melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Kazuha. Kazuha hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas masuk ke dapur, bahkan sebelum dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemiliknya.

Sesampainya ia di dapur, diletakkannya kue itu di meja. Ia lalu sibuk membuka laci-laci dapur Heiji, mencari sebuah pisau untuk memotong kuenya.

Heiji hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kamu mau cari apa sih?" Tepat pada saat Kazuha akhirnya menemukan sebuah pisau.

Ia lalu mengacungkan pisau itu, "Ini".

Heiji menelan ludah dan mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Ada deh…" ucapnya sambil mengerling penuh misteri.

Heiji hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu menghampiri bungkusan yang ada di atas meja dapur. Tanpa ragu, dibukanya bungkusan itu. "Wow, kue coklat."

Kazuha tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Ini kue yang waktu itu dibuat Ran kan?"

Kazuha mengangguk, lalu beranjak mendekati kue itu. Ia berdiri tepat didepan Heiji yang saat ini sedang sangat tergiur melihat kue yang ada diantara mereka. Heiji menyarungkan jarinya, mencoba mencolek dan mencicipi kue itu. Kazuha menepuk tangannya. "Jorok!"

Tepat pada saat itu, handphone Heiji berbunyi. "Udah sana angkat dulu telefonnya. Nanti aku siapin kuenya."

Heiji mengangguk, matanya berbinar bahagia. "Piring dan garpunya ada di laci…"

Kazuha memotong omongannya dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Heiji, mengusirnya dengan perlahan, "Iya, iya, aku tahu kok tempatnya dimana. Udah sana angkat dulu aja telefonnya. Siapa tahu penting." Ia sudah hafal benar apartemen ini. Lagipula ia juga yang membantunya merapikan beberapa barang disini.

Heiji bergegas mengangkat telefonnya. Sepertinya memang telefon penting dari seseorang dari kantor karena Heiji kemudian mematikan televisinya supaya ia dapat mendengarkan lebih jelas dan berkonsentrasi. Kazuha tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan Heiji di telefon karena ia sendiri sibuk menyiapkan kuenya. Ia keluarkan kuenya dari dalam bungkusan, kemudian ia letakkan di atas yang permukaannya rata (A/N maksudnya ceper). Ia lalu mengeluarkan dua piring kecil beserta dua garpu kecil yang kemudian ia taruh disebelah kue bersamaan dengan pisau yang telah ia keluarkan tadi. Sambil menunggu Heiji, Kazuha lalu mulai memotong kuenya. Mukanya berseri saat ia mulai memotong kue itu. _Semoga rasanya enak. Dan semoga Heiji suka seperti ia dulu menyukai kue yang dibuat oleh Ran._

Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul ketika samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan Heiji di telefon, "Oke, aku akan kesana secepatnya. Coba cek kasus beberapa tahun lalu itu dan bawa filenya ke lokasi. Kita ketemu disana!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazuha pelan. Didalam hatinya ia berharap semoga apa yang ia bayangkan tidak terjadi.

"Ada kasus penting. Polanya mirip dengan kasus yang dulu pernah ada. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Heiji sambil sibuk merapikan beberapa barang yang akan dibawanya. Kazuha melotot, _apa?_

"Lalu kuenya?" Kazuha bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Heiji menatap sekilas kearahnya. Tampangnya sedikit bertanya, _kue?_ Kazuha tidak suka melihatnya. Selalu begini, setiap kali sebuah kasus muncul, dia seakan-akan melupakan segalanya. Termasuk dirinya.

"Oh kue coklat yang kamu bawa yah? Taruh di kulkas dulu aja lah. Aku nggak lama kok," ucapnya ringan sambil lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar tidurnya untuk berganti pakaian.

_Aku nggak percaya ini. Dia mau pergi begitu aja tanpa mencicipi kue ini? Kue yang sudah aku buat capek-capek. Oh tidak, dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja._

Kazuha bergegas mengambil sepotong kue lalu meletakkannya dipiring kecil yang telah ia siapkan. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tidur Heiji. Tepat saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamar tidur, Heiji berjalan keluar. Tidak sengaja mereka hampir bertubrukan di depan pintu.

"Astaga Kazuha, ada apa lagi sih?" Tanya Heiji kesal.

Kazuha menyarungkan piring yang berisi potongan kue, "Cobain dulu! Sedikit aja!"

Heiji mendengus kesal. "Kazuha, aku harus buru-buru. Nanti aja lah," ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Kazuha.

Kazuha tidak menyerah, dikejarnya Heiji yang sedang berjalan bergegas ke arah pintu keluar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi jalan keluar Heiji. Heiji mendelik, "Kazuha!"

"Cobain dulu!" ucap Kazuha tidak mau kalah. "Sedikit aja!"

Heiji mendelik. Kazuha balas mendelik. Heiji menghela nafas, "Okay, aku cobain. Sini, mana kuenya?"

Kazuha tersenyum, ia kembali menyorongkan kue itu kearah Heiji. Heiji lalu dengan cepat memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Kazuha menarik kembali tangannya dan menunggu reaksi Heiji dengan tidak sabar, sambil mengulum senyum. Siap untuk menerima pujian.

Namun reaksi Heiji sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan mencoba untuk segera menelan hal tidak enak yang saat ini sedang berada di mulutnya. "Astaga, siapa yang buat nih? Pasti bukan Ran kan?"

Kazuha menggeleng lemas. "Memang bukan Ran tapi aku. Memang kenapa?"

"Kamu udah cobain dulu belum sih?" Kazuha menggeleng.

"Manis banget. Sangat amat terlalu manis. Kamu taruh berapa kilo gula sih di dalamnya?"

Kazuha mengerenyit tidak percaya. Ia lalu menatap nanar kearah kue yang ada ditangannya. "Cobain aja sendiri kalau gak percaya," lanjut Heiji, masih dengan nada menghina. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kazuha, mencoba menjauhkannya dari pintu supaya ia bisa keluar. Saat Heiji bergerak menjauh dari pintu, Kazuha akhirnya mencicipi sepotong kecil kuenya.

"Iya kan? Manis banget kan?" serang Heiji saat melihat Kazuha mencicipi kue buatannya sendiri.

"Memang lebih manis sih… Tapi kayaknya tidak terlalu manis sekali kok!" Kazuha membela diri, Heiji melengos.

"Makanya kalau emang mau kamunya yang lebih manis, jangan kuenya yang dikasih gula kebanyakan. Ga ngaruh tau gak sih!" cerca Heiji lagi. Kazuha hanya melongok, tidak mengerti arti ucapan (hmmm atau lebih tepatnya hinaan) Heiji.

"Ah dasar telmi. Udah minggir, aku harus pergi nih!" ucap Heiji. Kazuha tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena masih sibuk memikirkan ucapan Heiji sebelumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa langkah Heiji dari pintu apartemennya yang terbuka lebar, Kazuha berteriak, "Hatori Heiji, kesini kamu! Jangan kurang ajar yah ngata-ngatain orang!"

Heiji tersenyum. _Dasar bodoh, baru sekarang dia sadar artinya. _Setengah berlari ke arah lift yang kebetulan pintunya sedang terbuka, ia berteriak, "Udah deh kalau emang jelek, jelek aja!"

Kazuha berlari mengejar Heiji, yang sekarang sudah berada aman di dalam lift dan berharap semoga pintunya segera tertutup. Dari dalam lift, ia dapat melihat wajah murka Kazuha yang tengah berlari kearahnya sambil membawa piring berisi kue coklat itu. Heiji beruntung karena pintu lift tertutup saat Kazuha hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depannya. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah Kazuha. Dan seiring dengan gerakan pintu lift yang menutup, Heiji melambai ke arah Kazuha, "Daaagh!"

**oOo**

_Aaagh…. _Kazuha sebal sekali. Ia sekarang berdiri didepan pintu lift yang sudah tertutup dengan muka murka dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Beberapa tetangga yang tadi sempat melirik keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, sudah kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya. _Oh palingan Kazuha sama Heiji lagi bertengkar seperti biasanya,_ pikir mereka. Kazuha mendengar suara beberapa pintu ditutup, mukanya lantas memerah. Tidak jelas memerah karena malu menjadi tontonan orang banyak atau memerah karena marah akibat celaan Heji. Kazuha mencoba menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa ia masih memegang sebuah garpu kecil. Ditatapnya garpu itu. Disana masih ada beberapa remah kue coklat yang ia buat. _Setidak enak itukah?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk kalah, Kazuha berjalan kembali kearah apartemen Heiji.

Sesampainya didalam, Kazuha berdiri mematung selama beberapa saat didepan kue coklat yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah. Kembali ia cicipi, berharap bahwa potongan kuenya kali ini tidak akan terasa terlalu manis. Tentu saja harapannya itu tidak terkabul. Dengan gontai, Kazuha lalu mengambil kue itu dan membuang seluruhnya kedalam tempat sampah. _Untuk apa disimpan? Toh Heiji pasti tidak akan mau memakannya._ Ia lalu merapikan dapur Heiji sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. _Yah mungkin aku memang tidak berbakat memasak._

**oOo**

Lapar… Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Heiji merasa lapar di tengah malam buta begini. Mungkin karena tadi dia lupa makan malam akibat ditelefon dari kantor. Lalu ia teringat kue buatan Kazuha. _Yah memang sih terlalu manis, tapi lumayan lah untuk mengganjal perut_, pikirnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Dibukanya kulkas tapi ia tidak menemukan kue coklat tersebut. _Dimana yah? Apa mungkin dia malu jadi kuenya dibawa pulang lagi? Hmm atau mungkin kuenya dihabiskan sendiri? Dasar rakus_, gumam Heiji sambil mendengus.

Ia lalu mengambil sebotol susu dari kulkas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia lantas menenggak susu itu langsung dari botolnya hingga habis. Kazuha pasti marah kalau melihat dia menenggak susu langsung dari botolnya. _Ah tapi persetan, toh dia sekarang tidak ada kan?_ Heiji menutup kulkasnya dengan cepat, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membantingnya hingga tertutup, sebelum berjalan kearah tempat sampah untuk membuang botol susu tersebut.

Tidak sengaja ia menginjak beberapa semut yang ternyata banyak mengerubungi tempat sampahnya. _Semut?_ _Mengapa ada banyak semut disini?_ Perasaan Heiji tidak enak. Ia lalu menunduk ke dalam tempat sampah untuk melihat apa yang menarik semut-semut itu datang. Seluruh badannya merinding saat ia melihat apa yang menjadi daya tarik semut-semut itu, sebuah kue coklat manis yang ia klaim sangat amat terlalu manis.

* * *

Wah senangnya udah ada versi bhs ind nya. Tolong di-review yah. Jangan ragu2 utk mengeritik 


End file.
